


Point of No Return

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blame Stranger Things, Gen, Set in 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s watching her friends all slowly die before her eyes. </p><p>She can’t just stand here and watch them all die anymore. She won’t. </p><p>Before they left to come save Stiles, they discussed a plan and a back up plan. Plan A clearly did not work out, but there was a definite reason it was used before plan B. Plan B was using Lydia’s scream as a weapon, but as Deaton told them it was too dangerous, it could not only possibly kill her, but also everyone within a five mile radius of her. </p><p>But what choice do they really have? If she doesn’t do this, they all die for certain and the Ghost Riders continue erasing people from existence. </p><p>She takes a deep breath and lets out the loudest, most channeled, most ear piercing scream she’s ever let out. </p><p>Stiles feels the warm red liquid pooling in his eyes and ears, trickling down his face. </p><p>But before his vision can go red, he sees the world go black right before him and then the lights stop flashing and come back on. The Ghost Riders are gone, all that’s left in their place is a pile of ashes. </p><p>But where’s Lydia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated 'M' mostly as a just in case type of thing. I don't know where this really falls as far as ratings go. Anyway, a warning, this is probably the most fucked up thing I've even thought, let alone written and shared with the world. I, by no means, want any of my faves to die in season 6, but I really have a feeling one of them might end up not surviving the final season. 
> 
> This idea actually came from me watching 1x08 of Stranger Things- the scene with **SPOILER** Eleven **SPOILER ENDS**. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either show or Teen Wolf's characters.
> 
> Oh yeah, I suggest listening to Point of No Return by Unsecret (Feat. Sam Tinnesz) and Don't Close Your Eyes by Sam Tinnesz while reading this on repeat.

Scott’s got his claws in one of Ghost Riders, but he’s bleeding from a strike of the whip on his side, it went way deeper than you’d think. Like, it almost cut him in half. It’s a miracle he’s even still fighting. Malia’s beaten down, black goo dripping from her nose, down her chin as another punches her repeatedly in the face. 

Mason’s tossed to the side, knocked out, a cut on his head.

Smoke is rising around them a fire circling them, trapping them. Liam’s just jumped on the back of one, sinking his fangs into its shoulder. Hayden and Corey are circling the same one that Liam’s on, ready to attack.

Lydia’s watching her friends all slowly die before her eyes.

In the corner of her eye she sees Stiles, broken, bruised, he’s watching too. But he’s too weak to move from his position on the ground. He can barely keep his weight on one arm as he watches.

Lydia swears there’s tears falling down his dirty and bloodied face.

She can’t just stand here and watch them all die anymore. She won’t.

Before they left to come save Stiles, they discussed a plan and a back up plan. Plan A clearly did not work out, but there was a definite reason it was used before plan B. Plan B was using Lydia’s scream as a weapon, but as Deaton told them it was too dangerous, it could not only kill her, but also everyone within a five mile radius of her.

But what choice do they really have? If she doesn’t do this, they all die for certain  _ and  _ the Ghost Riders continue erasing people from existence.

If she doesn’t do this, Stiles dies. Scott dies. Malia dies. They all die.

At least this way they might have a chance. A chance to get out of here, this will definitely kill her, she knows that. But at least her friends will have a chance to survive, to live, to graduate.

That’s all that matters.

From a distance Stiles realizes what Lydia’s about to do. He screams out, “Lydia, no!”

Must be an emotional tether thing. They both think.

The whole pack freezes, eyes locking with Lydia’s.

“Lydia, don’t.” Scott pleads, but that’s all he does. He knows she has to do this. It’s their only chance at surviving, at defeating the Ghost Riders.

“I have to.” She says, confident. “It’s the only way.” She adds, this time her voice is a little shaky.

She looks at Stiles, wide eyes that say  _ “I’m so sorry.” _

“Lydia.” He cries, trying to get up, but he’s in too much pain, with a possibly broken leg.

Her eyes shut, tears falling before she opens them again, letting out one last breath. She takes a deep breath and lets out the loudest, most channeled, most ear piercing scream she’s ever let out. It’s shattering the eardrums of everyone around her, it’s causing the lights down here in the abandoned subway station to flicker in a manner that could cause someone to have a seizure. The pillars are beginning to crack, the ceiling is starting to cave in and Stiles swears everything is moving in slow motion as he sees the Ghost Riders start to disintegrate right before his eyes, Lydia directly in front of them.

Lights flash.

Ghost Riders are turning to dust. Lydia’s still screaming.

The pack is holding their ears, clutching their heads to block out her screams, but it’s almost not enough.

Stiles feels the warm red liquid pooling in his eyes and ears, trickling down his face.

But before his vision can go red, he sees the world go black right before him and then the lights stop flashing and come back on. The Ghost Riders are gone, all that’s left in their place is a pile of ashes.

But where’s Lydia?

“Where is she? Where’s Lydia?” His heart is pounding in his chest as he finds the strength to push himself up somehow.

He stumbles as he tries to get where Lydia was just standing.

“Stiles….she-she….” Scott can’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t know how to tell his best friend that the love of his life just sacrificed herself to save him, to save all of them.

Stiles feels his knees go weak, he collapses in front of the pile of ashes. His body is overcome with violent shaking. His fingers are moving around the ashes as if Lydia’s somehow gonna appear under them, but he knows.

He knows that she is the pile of ashes. That he’s touching all that’s left of her. Of the love of his life. The only woman he’s ever truly loved. The only person he’ll ever love. The person he’ll always love.

“Lydia.” He chokes. His lips are quivering. His eyes watch as the ashes fall through his fingers.

“Lydia.”

Scott goes to reach out and comfort him, but Stiles smacks his hand away. “You! You let this happen!” He screams, standing up, shoving Scott back.

“It was the only way.”

“You knew!” He shoves him harder. “You knew she’d die if she used her scream as a weapon!”

“You let her die!”

Scott hits the ground with a loud thud, scared for his life. Scared of his best friend.

“You let Lydia die!” Stiles shouts, voice shaking with fury, eyes full of anger, and suddenly Scott is reminded of void Stiles.

Stiles’ nostrils flare and his chest rises and falls faster than normal, adrenaline running through his veins.

He suddenly feels powerful.

“I thought you were a  _ true  _ alpha. I thought you were supposed to  _ save  _ people, Scott.” Stiles sits on Scott’s stomach, one leg on either side. “Not let them die!” His long, bony fingers wrap around Scott’s neck, cutting off his breathing.

Scott’s eyes go wide, realizing Stiles isn’t Stiles anymore. He’s void.

The rest of the pack is paralyzed in fear.

Stiles slams Scott’s head on the tiles. “You.” Again. “Killed.” A little harder. “Her.”

“Stiles!” Malia calls. “Stiles, this isn’t you!” She tries.

He pauses, holding Scott’s neck, head in the air, ready to be slammed onto the ground again. He turns his head, smoothly, and chuckles, eyes filled with nothing but psychotic pleasure in causing his friends to fear him. In killing his best friend. In being in total control. Being powerful is fun. He decides. And he wonders why he didn’t just give into this darkness inside of him years ago.

“It is now.” He laughs, tilting his head, but it isn’t his usual lighthearted laugh, there’s something evil and dark about it and it sends a chill down everyone’s back.

One more time he slams Scott’s bloody and cracked head against the tiles. Scott’s eyes flash red before fading into nothingness.

Stiles smirks, satisfied with his work and gets up, he sucks the blood of his now dead best friend’s head off his fingers. “You know, I’ve actually always enjoyed the taste of blood.” He laughs, turning around to face the rest of the pack before walking right the wall of flames, unharmed.

The scariest part wasn’t that Stiles just killed Scott, no, it was the fact that this was Stiles. There wasn’t any dark spirit possessing him. Not this time. This was just Stiles. The darkest parts of him that no one knew existed except himself.

And they just watched him pass the point of return.


End file.
